I Wanna Love You
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED-END] Do not judge me from my cover. Do Kyungsoo akhirnya merasakan, sisi kelam dari hidup seorang jerk seperti Kim Jong-in. Pada akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa Jong-in adalah korban dari kerasnya kehidupan #KaiSoo. A/N : Yaoi! FF ini terinspirasi saat author ngeliat cowok-cowok tawuran di YouTube
1. Chapter 1

_**(Chaptered) 'I Wanna Love You' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Eunhyuk and Donghae – I Wanna Love You

Cast : Kim Jong-in (Kai), Do Kyungsoo, dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, lil bit Lemon, Romance, Naughty!Kai (YLR)

Couple : KaiSoo *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I know if I'm a jerk, but _**'I Wanna Love You'**_! #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat ****KAISOO****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Warning! Author masih polos, lho! Ingat! . Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Eunhyuk & Donghae – I Wanna Love You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Chapter 1 ^^

BUAGH!

Sekelompok _genk_ sedang mengerubungi seorang _namja_, dengan sang pemimpin yang baru saja memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_.

BUAGH!

"Mau lagi?"tanyanya bengis.

"Sungguh! Sa-saya tidak punya uang!"elak sang _namja_ malang itu.

BUAGH!

Pimpinan itu memukul perut sang _namja_. Darah terciprat keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu meringis menahan perih.

"Apa kau mau merasakan ini lagi?"tanya sang pimpinan seraya mengacungkan tongkat _baseball_-nya.

_Namja_ itu menggeleng cepat. Pimpinan itu menendang _namja_ itu keras, lantas mengangguk.

"_Kajja_, kita tinggalkan dia!"pekik sang pimpinan.

Mereka pun berjalan menjauh. Sang pimpinan –Kim Jong-in a.k.a Kai– menopang tongkat _baseball_-nya pada bahu kanannya, membuat _pose_ terkeren yang bisa membuat para _yeoja_ berbinar.

"Bos, coba lihat itu"ucap salah seorang bawahan, lantas menunjuk _namja_ malang tadi.

Kai mengikuti arah telunjuk itu. Tampak seorang _namja _manis tengah menatap kasihan pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu berjongkok di hadapan _namja_ yang barusan dihajar Kai, lantas menawarkan tangannya. Kai terpesona dengan bentuk tubuh _namja_ manis itu. _Sexy_, itu yang ada di pikiran Kai.

"BOS!"

"Wah, _wae_!? Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah!?"bentak Kai pada salah seorang bawahannya, yang terkenal _evil_.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu! Dia _namja_ baru di sekolah! Dia masuk kelas seni, sama seperti kita!"jelas _namja _berambut pelangi itu –Oh Sehun.

"_Namja _ baru? Wah, menarik"gumam Kai seraya menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

"Bos, sudah berapa banyak _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang kau tiduri?"tanya seorang _namja_ di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa menghitungnya, Chanyeol_-ah_"jawab Kai, terus mengamati pergerakan _namja_ tadi.

"Apa kau akan memasukkannya ke dalam target?"tanya _namja_ di sebelah Kai.

"_Nde_, Kris_ hyung_. Dia cukup elok juga, kalau kau mau tahu"jawab Kai, dengan mata elangnya yang mempesona.

"Itu terserah padamu, Kai. Seleramu memanglah bagus"puji Kris seraya menepuk pundak Kai.

"_Kajja_"ucap Kai, lantas pergi menjauh.

Yah, mereka adalah sebuah _genk_. _Genk_ orang-orang yang sadis. Mereka memperlakukan _namja_ selayaknya kaleng kosong, dan memperlakukan _yeoja_ selayaknya boneka.

-XOXO-

Seorang _namja_ bermata bulat menatap segerombolan orang itu dari kejauhan. Tampak seorang _namja_ begitu tersakiti di antara mereka. Gerombolan itu pun pergi, meninggalkan _namja_ malang tadi. _Namja_ itu mendekati _namja_ tadi, lantas berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyanya lembut.

"Me-mereka memalakku"jawabnya dengan air mata.

_Namja _manis itu mengulurkan tangannya, membuat _namja_ tadi mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyuman manis _namja_ itu menyambutnya, membuat matanya berbinar penuh pesona.

"_Choneun _Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Panggil saja Kyungsoo"sapa _namja_ itu, seraya memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya.

"Kim-Kim Junmyeon _imnida_"sahut _namja_ itu.

"_Kajja_. Aku akan mengantarmu ke unit kesehatan"ajak Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon mengangguk. Dia pun menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membopoh Junmyeon. Junmyeon berjalan agak pincang, membuatnya sedikit repot juga. Junmyeon begitu bersyukur masih bisa melihat sosok malaikat seperti Kyungsoo.

-XOXO-

Esoknya, Kyungsoo tengah berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, dia berteman dekat dengan Junmyeon. Ternyata Junmyeon itu tetangganya, jadi bisa dekat. Hari ini, Junmyeon tidak masuk, karena harus pulih dari cederanya. Cedera? Ya, cedera yang disebabkan Kai kemarin.

SRET

"EHHH!?"kaget Kyungsoo, ketika merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang.

Seorang _namja_ baru saja menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

BRAK!

_Namja_ itu menolak tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding samping sekolah. Kyungsoo memeluk tasnya erat. Dia terlalu takut. _Namja_ itu mendekat, dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. Tongkat _baseball_.

"Bagaimana kabar si brengsek Junmyeon?"tanyanya.

"Di-dia tidak masuk hari ini. Me-memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo gagap.

_Namja_ itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Kyungsoo menempel pada dinding. Tubuhnya menegang. Tubuh _namja_ itu melekat sempurna dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, tanpa jarak apapun.

SRAK!

_Namja_ itu menghempaskan tasnya dan tas Kyungsoo ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo menatap penuh takut pada mata elang _namja_ itu.

"Ka-kau _namja_ yang kemarin"gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ingatanmu kuat juga"puji _namja_ itu.

"Nu-_nuguya_?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Choneun_– Kim Jong-in _imnida_. Khusus untukmu, manis, panggil saja aku Kai"bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

BLUSH!

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, tapi bukan karena marah –mungkin karena Kai tadi memanggilnya 'manis'. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga Kyungsoo, membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika. Kyungsoo menunduk takut. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"_Gwaechana_? Aku menyakitimu?"tanya Kai, tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyungsoo.

"A-_ani_"jawab Kyungsoo gagap.

Kai mengecup telinga Kyungsoo lembut, membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Dia menatap tangannya dengan ragu, sampai–

SRET!

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Kyungsoo baru saja mendorongnya. Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya pada dadanya. Dia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan, kalau Kai pikir.

"_Gwaechana_?"tanya Kai seraya mendekati Kyungsoo.

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menampar Kai keras. Kai terdiam seraya mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut. Kyungsoo segera meraih tasnya, lantas membungkuk hormat dan melenggang begitu saja.

"Wow, menantang sekali"gumam Kai seraya menjilati bibirnya seduktif.

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di hadapan kepala sekolah. Dia ingin mengadu soal kejadian tadi di samping sekolah.

"Jadi, apa keluhanmu, Do Kyungsoo?"tanya Pak Kepala Sekolah.

"Pak, saya ingin mengadukan kelakuan bejat Kim Jong-in! Dia siswa tidak tahu malu! Dia hampir saja mencabuli saya di samping sekolah! Tolong adili dia, Pak!"jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak terima.

Pak Kepala Sekolah mendesah berat, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pak Kepala Sekolah pun angkat bicara.

"_Jwanseonghamnida_, Kyungsoo_-ah_. Kami tidak bisa"jawab Pak Kepala Sekolah sayu.

"Wa-_wae_?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan kaget.

"Bukan hanya kau siswa yang dicabuli olehnya"jawab Pak Kepala Sekolah.

"Mak-maksud Anda?"tanya Kyungsoo, meminta penjelasan.

"Semua _yeoja_ dan _namja _cantik di sekolah ini, bernasib sama sepertimu, Kyungsoo"jawabnya, membuat jantung Kyungsoo hampir copot.

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu di lorong. Pak Kepala Sekolah menjelaskan kelakuan Kai di sekolah, dan pihak sekolah sendiri lelah menangani kasus ini. Kenapa? Karena semua orang tua korban dari pencabulan Kai mengadu pada pihak sekolah. Dan itu berjumlah tidak sedikit. Tentu saja sekolah kewalahan menanganinya.

BRAK!

"KYAAA!"pekik Kyungsoo kaget.

Dia menoleh. Tampak Kai _and the genk_ tengah menyandar pada dinding lorong. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatapnya.

"Tamparanmu sungguh menggodaku, Kyungie _chagi_"gumam Kai seraya memukul-mukulkan tongkat _baseball_-nya ke tanah.

_Kyungie chagi?_; pikir Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo, lantas berhenti di hadapannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, lantas mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Dia mengunci tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang menamparku, Kyungie _chagi_. Dan aku suka itu"gumam Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerjap imut, membuat Kai sedikit gemas. Dia memainkan tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya horor.

"Kau takut?"tanya Kai, ketika menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Dia tahu, bahwa dia sudah berada dalam masalah besar. Kai tersenyum remeh dan–

BRAK!

Kai melempar tongkat itu ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo mengikuti pergerakan tongkat itu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sengit dan–

CHU!

Sehun –yang sudah bosan akan adegan drama di hadapannya– menendang tubuh Kai, membuat tubuh itu maju. Bibir Kai sukses mengenai bibir Kyungsoo. Kai melumatnya sedikit, namun masih ada secercah rasa kaget di matanya.

SRET!

Kai dan genknya kaget. Kyungsoo mendorong Kai kasar, lantas meraba bibirnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo waspada.

TES

Setetes air mata mengalir, membuat Kai kaget. Kyungsoo menunduk, lantas segera berlari menjauh, secepat yang ia bisa. Kai menatap Sehun bengis. Dia meraih tongkat _baseball_-nya dan–

BUAGH!

Kai menghempaskannya pada pinggang kiri Sehun, membuatnya berdenyut sangat nyeri. Sehun terduduk, dengan pinggang yang berdarah-darah, sampai-sampai mengenai kemejanya.

"Sialan kau!"tegas Kai, lantas meninggalkan mereka semua.

Semua anggota genk pun mengerubungi Sehun, lantas membawanya ke unit kesehatan. Seharusnya Kai senang –karena berhasil mencium _namja_ incarannya, tapi ini –berbeda.

-XOXO-

"Hiks hiks"

Kyungsoo tengah berada di gudang sekolah. Dia memeluk tasnya, lantas memendam wajahnya pada tas itu. Dia menangis. Dia terus-terusan meraba bibirnya, dengan isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks hiks, _you're jerk_! Hiks hiks! _Eomma_, aku takut"gumamnya memilukan.

KRIET

Seorang _namja_ manis memasuki gudang, lantas terkaget dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga kaget. _Namja_ itu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"tanyanya lembut.

"Hiks– Ka-Kai merebut– hiks _first kiss_-ku"jawab Kyungsoo terisak.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum miris, lantas mengusap pundak Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau beruntung"jawab _namja_ itu.

"_Mwo_!? Beruntung?"kaget Kyungsoo, lantas diangguki _namja_ itu.

"Wa_-wae_?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Dia hanya merebut _first kiss_-mu"jawab _namja_ itu.

"Hanya? _Wae_?"tanya Kyungsoo, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia hanya merebut _first kiss_-mu. Aku pun korban dari Kai"jawab _namja _ itu.

"Dia juga merebut _first kiss_-mu?"kaget Kyungsoo, digelengi _namja_ itu.

"Bukan"jawabnya singkat.

"Lantas apa?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Di bukan merebut _first kiss_-ku. Dia merebut– _mahkotaku_"jawab _namja_ itu sendu.

Kyungsoo menatap iba _namja_ itu. Kini, _namja_ itu tengah menyeka air matanya kasar. Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum. _Namja_ itu juga berusaha tersenyum.

"_Mianhae_"ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaechana_"sahut _namja_ itu.

-XOXO-

_Namja_ berwajah seperti rusa tadi berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo keluar gudang. Kyungsoo pun berkenalan. Xi Luhan, nama _namja_ itu. Kini, Luhan tengah mengantar Kyungsoo ke kelasnya.

"Kau pasti target Kai selanjutnya"ucap Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru di sini, kan? Kai pasti akan mengincar siswa baru! Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya! Dia itu _jerk_! Apalagi dengan tampang manismu, dia pasti akan mati-matian berusaha mendapatkanmu!"jelas Luhan, dengan kilat dendam di matanya.

"Akan kuingat hal itu"ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka sampai di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintunya .

TOK TOK

"Masuklah"terdengar suara dari dalam.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan ragu, lantas diangguki Luhan. Kyungsoo meraih kenop pintu.

CKLEK

"Do Kyungsoo? Kemana saja kau? Saya sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!"pekik Kim _seonsaengnim_.

"_Mianhae_, _seonsaengnim_"jawab Kyungsoo, lantas membungkuk dalam.

"Luhan_-ah_, _gomawo_. Kau bisa kembali berolahraga"ucap Kim _seonsaengnim_ pada Luhan.

"_Arraseo_, _seonsaengnim_"sahut Luhan, lantas pergi.

Kyungsoo mengendarkan pandangannya. Para siswa dan siswi menatapnya. Beberapa siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan _ala fangirl_ –terpesona dengan keimutan Kyungsoo yang _overload_ itu. Beberapa siswa menatapnya ingin tahu. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Seorang Kai tengah menatap datar ke arahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sedih, mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kyungsoo, perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Kim _seonsaengnim_.

"A-_annyeong_, _yeoreobeun_. _Choneun_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Ba-_bangapseumnida_"sapa Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Kau akan duduk di samping Baekhyun"ucap Kim _seonsaengnim_ seraya menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lantas berjalan ragu ke bangkunya. _Namja _bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum semakin manis, membuat Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu –tulus.

"_Annyeong_, Kyung! _Choneun_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_! _Nado bangaapta_!"sapa Baekhyun.

"Ah, _arraseo_, Baekhyun_-ssi_"sahut Kyungsoo seraya duduk di bangkunya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _–ssi_! Itu menggelikan! Panggil aku Baekhyun!"ucap Baekhyun, dengan ekspresi lucu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, lantas mengangguk imut. Baekhyun terkekeh, lantas diam seketika. Dia menyadari bahwa Kai tengah menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun mencolek tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Wae_?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ka-kau harus hati-hati di sini"bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, lantas mengerti. Mungkin maksud perkataan Baekhyun sama dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Memangnya– seberapa bahaya Kai itu?"bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang itu!?"kaget Baekhyun melengking, membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya.

"Baekhyun_-ssi_, ada apa?"tanya Kim _seonsaengnim_.

"Ah, _aniya_, _seonsaengnim_! _Mianhamnida_"ucap Baekhyun, lantas mengangguk hormat.

Seluruh kelas pun kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Baekhyun menatap horor Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"tanya Baekhyun, diangguki Kyungsoo dengan sedih.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali mengalir. Kyungsoo menunjuk bibirnya. Baekhyun termangu.

"Dia menciummu?"tanya Baekhyun, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Dia merebut _first kiss_-ku"jelas Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya iba.

Tak disadari olehnya, tatapan tajam Kai yang luluh ketika melihat air mata Kyungsoo. Sudah banyak _yeoja_ dan _namja _menangis karena tindakan berandalnya, tapi kali ini– Kai merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada dadanya. Bergejolak hebat, membuat jantungnya berdetak disko. Kai mencengkram dadanya kasar, membuat Sehun heran.

"_Gwaechana_, Kai?"tanya Sehun heran.

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Kai, lantas memalingkan wajah dari Kyungsoo.

Tidak pernah ia merasa se-bersalah ini...

TBC or END, yak?

Hello, hello! #ala shinee  
Zahra baru aja comeback setelah vakum bertahun-tahun! #kayak gue artis aja  
Awalnya pengen bikin fanfic suspense, eh jadinya fanfic jadi-jadian kayak begini. Jelekkah? Burukkah? Hancurkah?  
Laik[like] dan komen[comment] sangat-ngat-ngaaaaattt dibutuhkan. Oh, ya!  
By the way, ini fanfic KAISOO chaptered yang pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya #bungkuk 180 derajat

Insya Allah, chap selanjutnya aku update kilat, deh #kalo sempet n' ada wifi

Mungkin besok diupdate ^^d

-XOXO-


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Chaptered) 'I Wanna Love You' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Eunhyuk and Donghae – I Wanna Love You

Cast : Kim Jong-in (Kai), Do Kyungsoo, dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, lil bit Lemon, Romance, Naughty!Kai (YLR)

Couple : KaiSoo *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I know if I'm a jerk, but _**'I Wanna Love You'**_! #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat ****KAISOO****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Warning! Author masih polos, lho! Ingat! . Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Eunhyuk & Donghae – I Wanna Love You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Kyungie, apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"tanya Baekhyun, diangguki Kyungsoo dengan sedih._

_ Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali mengalir. Kyungsoo menunjuk bibirnya. Baekhyun termangu._

"_Dia menciummu?"tanya Baekhyun, diangguki Kyungsoo._

"_Dia merebut first kiss-ku"jelas Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya iba._

_ Tak disadari olehnya, tatapan tajam Kai yang luluh ketika melihat air mata Kyungsoo. Sudah banyak yeoja dan namja menangis karena tindakan berandalnya, tapi kali ini– Kai merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada dadanya. Bergejolak hebat, membuat jantungnya berdetak disko. Kai mencengkram dadanya kasar, membuat Sehun heran._

"_Gwaechana, Kai?"tanya Sehun heran._

"_Aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Kai, lantas memalingkan wajah dari Kyungsoo._

_ Tidak pernah ia merasa se-bersalah ini..._

_._

_-I Wanna Love You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 2 ^^

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pelajaran pertama berakhir, tanda waktu istirahat. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Baekhyun menatap tingkah Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kau benar-benar bocah, Kyungsoo_-ah_!"ejek Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku– mustahil menemui seorang siswa yang membawa bekal di sini! Hanya kau– dan seorang siswa yang melakukan hal itu!"ucap Baekhyun.

"Siswa? _Nugu_?"tanya Kyungsoo seraya membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Dia Kim Junmyeon. Hari ini dia tidak masuk"jawab Baekhyun.

"_Jinjja_? Oh, aku itu temannya. Kemarin aku menemukannya terbujur berdarah-darah di dekat sekolah. Aku bingung bagaimana menceritakannya"jelas Kyungsoo.

"Berdarah? Maksudmu–"kaget Baekhyun, lantas mengintip Kai yang tengah menatap tajam mereka, dengan mata setajam elangnya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, lantas menunduk lagi. Dia tidak mau menatap Kai –sama sekali.

"A-aku mau keluar sebentar"ucap Kyungsoo, lantas pergi keluar.

Tak lama, Kai ikut berdiri, lantas menyusul Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin mengelak, tapi ditahan oleh Kai.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam"gumam Kai, lantas pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati, _semoga dia tidak memperlakukan Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak_.

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lesu. Dia terus menerus mengingat kejadian ciuman pertamanya itu, membuatnya lelah berpikir.

BRAK!

"AKKHH!"pekik Kyungsoo ketika tubuhnya dibanting ke dinding.

Seorang _namja_ berdiri dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Kyungsoo mengerjap heran –sekaligus takut.

"Nu-_nuguya_!?"pekik Kyungsoo.

"_Choneun _Bang Yongguk _imnida_. Aku ini ketua dari _Lover Girls Community_ (?). Kudengar, kau ini anak baru di sini"jawab _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

"A-apa maumu!?"pekik Kyungsoo seraya merapat ke tembok.

"_Aniya_. Hanya saja–"ucap Yongguk terputus.

GREP!

Yongguk menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merona –namun karena kaget dan marah. Yongguk mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"A-apa maumu!?"tegas Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin memuji dirimu yang begitu cantik hari ini"bisik Yongguk, dengan suara yang rendah dan berat.

TES TES

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Kyungsoo. Yongguk meraih segenggam rambut Kyungsoo, lantas menghirupnya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya, risih dengan perlakuan Yongguk. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bahwa– lebih baik Kai yang melakukan hal itu padanya daripada _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

"Kau harus ikut denganku"bisik Yongguk, lantas menjilati telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hiks–"isakan itu lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo dan–

BUAGH!

Yongguk tersungkur. Kyungsoo menatap nanar tubuh Yongguk yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai, dengan memar di lehernya. Kyungsoo menoleh. Tampak Kai tengah menatap tubuh Yongguk tajam, dengan tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya"gumam Kai, dengan nada yang rendah namun terdengar akan _possessiveness_ yang tinggi.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia menyeka air matanya kasar. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sayu, lantas mendekatinya selangkah.

"Dia tidak menyakitimu, kan?"tanya Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kai mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Tidak baik seorang _namja_ manis sepertimu melintas di lorong sepi ini"ucap Kai, lantas memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lantas mencengkram kancing bajunya erat. Kai mengerti, lantas menarik lagi tangannya. Dia pun berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau takut. Aku tahu itu. Pasti Luhan _hyung _dan Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya padamu"gumam Kai, lantas mendesah berat.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak sekali Kai tengah terkekeh miris, lantas menatap Kyungsoo sayu.

"Permisi"ucap Kai, lantas melenggang begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Kai, lantas menunduk sedih. _Aku pasti menyakitinya_; pikirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Kai bersembunyi di balik dinding, tak jauh dari situ. Dia mengintip Kyungsoo sedikit. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo lepas dari pengawasannya –sedetik pun.

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berdentang, tanda pelajaran kedua dimulai. Kyungsoo memasuki kelas, lantas duduk dengan lemas. Dia menatap bangku Kai. Tampak Kai tengah menatapnya tajam, seakan-akan mata itu tidak akan berpaling.

"Kyung, dia tidak melukaimu, kan?"tanya Baekhyun waspada.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Pikiran tidak-tidak mulai muncul dalam otaknya. Dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lantas mengeluarkan buku catatan.

Sementara itu, Kai terus mengamati pergerakan Kyungsoo secara intens. Dia benar-benar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masih mengamatinya, _eoh_?"ucap Sehun, dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu"ucap Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Matamu itu akan terbakar kalau kau tak berkedip. Korneamu akan terkikis"saran Sehun.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Sehun masih tampak santai, dengan PSP di tangannya. Kai mendesah berat, lantas mengeluarkan buku tulis dan mulai menulis-nulis. Sehun menoleh, lantas mendelikkan bahunya –tidak mau tahu.

-XOXO-

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berdentang tanda istirahat –lagi. Kai bangkit dari kursinya, lantas mendekati Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menegak _saliva_-nya berat, lantas menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengok, lantas terkaget. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Malu, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Yongguk itu lebih belingsatan daripada diriku. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku ini buruk. Di sekolah ini, ada yang lebih buruk dari diriku"gumam Kai, lantas berderap keluar.

Kyungsoo termenung. Baekhyun hanya berdecih sebal.

"Kau tahu? Itulah taktik yang selalu dilakukan Kai. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik, dia bisa berakting. Kau tahu? Kai adalah anggota dari _Korean Musical Theatre_ (?). Biasanya dia jadi pemeran protagonis. Kau harus tahu itu"bisik Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_ atas infonya"sahut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mohon diri. Dia berjalan di lorong. _Namja-namja_ melihatnya dengan tatapan 'lapar', membuat Kyungsoo risih. Beberapa _yeoja_ menatapnya ingin tahu, ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _envy_ karena keimutannya. Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

GREP!

"Eh?"kaget Kyungsoo ketika seseorang menarik tangannya.

Seorang _namja_ tegap menariknya. _Namja_ itu mengenakan jas guru. _Namja_ itu berumur 25-an.

"Eh? Kim _seonsaengnim_?"kaget Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku"ucapnya dengan nada berat.

CKLEK

Mereka memasuki ruang aula yang kosong. Kim _seonsaengnim_ a.k.a Kim Jonghyun itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar.

"Se-_seonsaengnim_? Le-lepaskan! _Appo_"gumam Kyungsoo.

BRAK!

Jonghyun menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding, membuat Kyungsoo meringis. Jonghyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh keduanya berhimpitan.

"Se-_seonsaengnim_, apa– yang kau lakukan!?"pekik Kyungsoo yang menggeliat –melepaskan diri.

Jonghyun mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini, _chagi_"bisik Jonghyun seduktif.

"KYAAA!"pekik Kyungsoo tidak terima.

SREK!

Jonghyun membuka paksa baju Kyungsoo, membuat kancing pertamanya lepas. Jonghyun menyerang leher mulus Kyungsoo, dengan paksa membuat _kissmark_ di sana-sini. Kyungsoo berteriak histeris, dengan air mata menggenang di pucuk matanya.

"Diamlah, _chagi_. Kau akan sangat menikmatinya"gumam Jonghyun pada sela-sela kegiatannya.

"_ANDWAEEE_!"pekik Kyungsoo tidak terima.

SREK!

"Semakin kau berisik, semakin banyak kancing yang hilang!"sergah Jonghyun setelah membuka paksa 2 kancing Kyungsoo.

Terpampanglah dada putih mulus Kyungsoo. Jonghyun memperlakukan daerah itu seperti pada leher Kyungsoo.

"Hiks– hentikan"gumam Kyungsoo dengan tangis.

Kyungsoo pasrah. Dia hanya bisa menangis sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Saat Jonghyun masih asyik pada daerah itu, dan hampir membuka kancing lain seragam Kyungsoo–

BUAGH!

DUAGH!

Seseorang memukul Jonghyun dengan brutal, menciptakan suara-suara keras. Kyungsoo segera mencengkram bajunya, lantas berjongkok dan menangis keras.

BUAGH!

DUAGH!

"HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENYENTUHNYA!"terdengar pekikan _possessive _yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar. Tampak Kai tengah memukul kasar tubuh Jonghyun dengan tongkat _baseball_, lantas menendangnya kasar. Darah terciprat pada baju dan wajahnya. Jonghyun tampak sangat remuk.

"Kai"gumam Kyungsoo, dengan air mata masih mengalir.

Kai termangu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, lantas menatap sayu Kyungsoo. Kai pun menghampiri Kyungsoo, membiarkan Jonghyun yang berjalan terseok keluar aula. Kai membanting tongkat _baseball_-nya ke sembarang arah.

"Kyung, _gwaechana_?"tanya Kai, lantas berjongkok dan mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hiks– Kai"gumam Kyungsoo, lantas menunduk sedih.

Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, lantas mendekapnya erat. Kyungsoo memendam wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada bidang Kai. Entah kenapa, ia merasa terlindungi dengan ada dalam dekapan Kai. Kai mendekap pinggang dan tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo hanya mencengkram bajunya yang terbuka.

"Kau bisa melepas tanganmu dari baju itu?"tanya Kai, digelengi Kyungsoo.

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia pun membuka kancing seluruh kemejanya, membuat Kyungsoo melongo parah. Terpampanglah kaus oblong Kai, dengan lengan kekarnya yang begitu terlatih.

"Pakailah. _Mianhae _ada darahnya"ucap Kai seraya menyerahkan kemejanya.

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Seorang berandal tidak akan dimarahi oleh pihak sekolah, hanya karena ini"jawab Kai, dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Kyungsoo meraih kemeja itu dengan gemetar, lantas berjalan ke balik papan tulis di situ –untuk berganti baju. Kai menatap cipratan darah di aula itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang, lantas menatap datar aula itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari balik papan tulis, dengan kemeja Kai dikenakannya. Kai sedikit terkekeh, manakala mengetahui kalau kemeja itu kebesaran untuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlalu ramping untuk ukuran _namja_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"tanya Kai lembut.

"_Nde_. _Kamsahamnida_"sahut Kyungsoo, lantas membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sudah. _Kajja_, aku antar kau pulang"ucap Kai.

"_Mwo_? Ta-tapi– ini masih jam sekolah"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku akan dihukum karena itu? Aku ini orang paling ditakuti di sekolah"jawab Kai enteng.

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat. Kai pun mengambil tongkat _baseball-_nya, lantas memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo ikut. Kyungsoo pun mulai tidak yakin dengan pendapat teman-teman tentang Kai.

-XOXO-

CKIT!

Kai mengantar Kyungsoo dengan motornya. Kyungsoo pun sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia menatap Kai takut-takut. Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau beritahu saja aku"gumam Kai.

"A-aku tidak yakin"jawab Kyungsoo takut, tapi masih terdengar oleh Kai.

Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut, lantas segera melajukan motornya menjauh, hingga hilang di tikungan. Kyungsoo masuk ke rumahnya dengan ragu.

CKLEK

"A-aku pulang"gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Kenapa pulang cepat? Bajumu kenapa?"tanya sang kakak –Do Minjoon dengan khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!"pekik Kyungsoo, lantas segera melangkah ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya, lantas menguncinya. Dia terduduk di kasur, dengan tangisan yang kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sungguh pengalaman terpahit baginya. Dia meraba lehernya, lantas semakin terisak.

WUSH

Angin berembus dari jendela kamarnya, menghembuskan wangi kemeja Kai yang begitu tercium oleh hidungnya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia memejamkan matanya, lantas menghirup wangi itu kuat-kuat.

"Wangi yang menenangkan"gumamnya, lantas sedikit tersenyum.

Dia mencengkram baju itu keras. Dia kembali mencium wangi harum _vanilla_ itu. Begitu menjadi candu baru baginya. Teringat kata-kata Luhan dan Baekhyun di benaknya.

"_Kau siswa baru, kan? Kai pasti akan mengincar siswa baru! Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya! Dia itu jerk!"_

"_Kau tahu? Itulah taktik yang selalu dilakukan Kai. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik, dia bisa berakting. Kau tahu? Kai adalah anggota dari Korean Musical Theatre. Biasanya dia jadi pemeran protagonis. Kau harus tahu itu"_

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dia lupa sesuatu. _Handphone_-nya tertinggal di kelas, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus ke sana.

"_Aish_, _eottokhae_?"gumam Kyungsoo panik.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk ke sekolah. Dia pun segera memakai pakaiannya, lantas mempersiapkan senter–untuk berjaga-jaga– lantas berjalan mengendap.

KRIET

Kyungsoo membuka kamarnya pelan sekali. Dia mengendap-endap menuju pintu samping.

KRIET

Dia membuka pintu itu sangat pelan. Dia pun berjalan menuju gang sebelah. Setelah keluar dari area rumahnya, dia berjalan cepat menuju halte bus –mencari bus.

Di dalam bus, dia berdoa pada Tuhan, _semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa nanti_.

-XOXO-

10 menit kemudian, sampailah dia di gerbang utama sekolah. Sekolah tampak sangat sepi, dengan gerbang terkunci. Berbekal ilmu memanjat, dia memanjati pagar sekolah dengan lihai.

BUK!

Dia mendarat dengan selamat. Dia pun berjalan cepat menuju lorong kelas.

"_Aish_, dikunci"gumamnya pelan ketika memegang gembok.

Berbekal pengetahuan dari film-film _action_, dia mengendarkan pandangannya. Tampak kabel-kabel putus tak terpakai, tak jauh dari situ. Dia pun memotongnya kecil, lantas mengambil 2 potong. Dia memasukkan kabel-kabel itu ke lubang gembok dan sedikit memainkannya.

CKREK!

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga. Dia pun membuka gemboknya, lantas berjalan di lorong gelap itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, dia menekan kenopnya.

"Tidak terkunci"gumamnya aneh.

Dia pun membukanya. Kelas tampak sangat gelap. Dia meraba-raba dinding, lalu menemukan saklar lampu.

TRING!

Lampu menyala. Dengan cepat, dia menuju bangkunya. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika _handphone_-nya masih ada di situ.

SREK

Terdengar suara. Kyungsoo mendekap _handphone_-nya erat. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas takut-takut.

SREK

"Jangan ganggu aku!"gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

TBC or END, yak?

**A/N : Sepertinya chapter selanjutnya akan dirilis lusa/minggu depan, karena author masih agak syok soal rumor Kris yg mau hengkang, and there will no waifai. But then, who knows? Just pray for the best, for uri Heesoo oppa T_T **

**FYI, author udah punya blog sekarang! YEAY! Disitu, author seringnya post oneshoot straight. Tapi, kalo mau request jga tinggal ke author bisa, kok.**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Chaptered) 'I Wanna Love You' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Eunhyuk and Donghae – I Wanna Love You

Cast : Kim Jong-in (Kai), Do Kyungsoo, dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, lil bit Lemon, Romance, Naughty!Kai (YLR)

Couple : KaiSoo *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I know if I'm a jerk, but _**'I Wanna Love You'**_! #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat ****KAISOO****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Warning! Author masih polos, lho! Ingat! . Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Eunhyuk & Donghae – I Wanna Love You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga. Dia pun membuka gemboknya, lantas berjalan di lorong gelap itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, dia menekan kenopnya._

"_Tidak terkunci"gumamnya aneh._

_ Dia pun membukanya. Kelas tampak sangat gelap. Dia meraba-raba dinding, lalu menemukan saklar lampu._

_TRING!_

_ Lampu menyala. Dengan cepat, dia menuju bangkunya. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika handphone-nya masih ada di situ._

_SREK_

_ Terdengar suara. Kyungsoo mendekap handphone-nya erat. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas takut-takut._

_SREK_

"_Jangan ganggu aku!"gumam Kyungsoo pelan._

_._

_-I Wanna Love You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 3 ^^

"Hey"terdengar suara.

Kyungsoo membuka sebelah matanya, lantas membuka kedua matanya. Tampak sesosok manusia di pojok ruangan tengah terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap imut.

"Kai? Kamu lagi apa?"tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kai. Tampak sekali bahwa dia sangat labil. Kai sangat berantakan. Kyungsoo berderap pelan ke arah Kai, lantas terhenti ketika melihat tongkat _baseball_ masih tersimpan manis di dekatnya.

"Temani aku di sini"ucap Kai seraya menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya imut, lantas menuruti Kai. Dia pun duduk di sampingnya. Kai tersenyum kecil padanya, membuat Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu –dengan tulus.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau juga di sini?"tanya Kai balik.

"A-aku mengambil ini. Kalau kau?"ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengacungkan _handphone_-nya.

"Ada masalah keluarga. Masalah konyol. Kau tak perlu tahu"ucap Kai seraya tersenyum miris.

"Kau masih mengenakan kaus oblongmu. Pasti dingin. Mau jaket?"tanya Kyungsoo, lantas melepas jaket miliknya, dan memberikannya pada Kai.

"Kau– meminjamkannya untukku?"kaget Kai, diangguki Kyungsoo dengan imut.

"_Thanks_"gumam Kai, lantas meraih jaket itu dan memakainya.

WUSH

Angin berembus, membuat Kai bisa mencium wangi tubuh Kyungsoo pada jaket itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, lantas menghirupnya kuat-kuat.

"Hmm, _strawberry_"gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo merona.

Kai terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Dia pun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kai, memangnya ada apa dengan keluargamu? Kenapa kau tak mau cerita padaku?"tanya Kyungsoo lembut –dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikut campur urusan pribadiku! Hanya orang bodoh yang bertanya seperti itu padaku!"pekik Kai seram.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan. Kai menghela nafas, lantas memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Mianhae_"gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"_Mood_-mu mudah sekali berubah"sahut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi"ucap Kai, dimaklumi Kyungsoo.

Mereka terdiam. Kyungsoo pun menatap jam tangannya. Jam 8 malam.

"Ka-kau tidak mau pulang? Apa kau– tidak takut pada– hantu?"bisik Kyungsoo dengan ketakutan.

"Hahahahahaha!"tawa Kai meledak, membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama beberapa menit, membuat bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut sempurna. Kai sesekali menyeka air mata tawanya. Kai pun menepuk perutnya agar berhenti tertawa.

"Mi-_mian_. Hahaha. Kenapa aku harus takut? Mereka tidak ada!"tegas Kai, dengan kekehan di sela-selanya.

Kyungsoo pun bangkit, lantas menepuk _jeans_-nya yang kotor. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai.

"_Kajja_. Kita pulang. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan jantan, bukan seperti ini"ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyum polosnya, membuat Kai sedikit terpesona.

Kai meraih tangan itu, lantas menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap pun–

GREP!

Pelukan tak terelakkan. Kyungsoo terjatuh tepat di atas dada bidang Kai, membuat keduanya kaget dan –merona. Terdengar suara detak jantung Kai, terdengar cepat dan menggebu-gebu. Ada apa dengan Kai?

KRUYUK

Suara tak lazim menggema, membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Kau harus makan"bisik Kai, membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

Kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuh Kai, lantas berdehem –salah tingkah. Kai yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun bangkit, lantas berjalan menjauh. Saat menyadari Kyungsoo tidak ada, dia berbalik.

"Kau tak mau pulang?"tanya Kai.

"Eh, _kajja_!"pekik Kyungsoo kelewat senang, lantas berjalan mendahului Kai.

Kai hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Senyum dan tatapan polos Kyungsoo membuat pikiran dan hatinya tenang.

-XOXO-

"Eungh"terdengar lenguhan.

Seorang _namja_ terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia meringis sakit. _Tidur di kelas benar-benar menyebalkan_; pikirnya. Siapa dia? Tentu saja _uri_ Kim Jong-in.

Kai meraba tubuhnya. Sakit, itu yang ia pikirkan. Pikirannya tentang kejadian saat dia pulang menggema hebat dalam ingatannya.

_Flashback_

_CKIT!_

_ Kai sampai di garasi rumahnya. Dia melepas helmya, lantas berjalan ke pintu samping._

_CKLEK_

"_KAU INI MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA!"_

_ Terdengar pekikan. Kai mendekati kamar orang tuanya, lantas menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu._

"_SIAPA YANG TIDAK BERGUNA? KAU, TUAN KIM!"terdengar pekikan eomma-nya._

_ Kai mengernyit heran. Dia pun mempertajam pendengarannya._

"_Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini, Kim! Bagaimana kalau dia tahu dari orang lain!?"eomma-nya kembali berbicara._

"_Kau memang tidak guna! Karena kau, Jong-in tahu kita akan bercerai! Aku membencimu!"pekik sang appa._

_DEG!_

_ Hantaman keras menembus jantungnya. Kai menjauhkan dirinya, lantas mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. _

_TES_

_ Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sekian lama ia membendungnya, akhirnya tumpah juga. Kai berlari keluar menuju garasi, lantas kembali menyalakan motornya. Dia pun kembali ke sekolah._

_Flashback off_

"Kai?"gumam imut itu terdengar.

Kai menoleh. Tampak seorang Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum manis, dengan tas tersandar manis di pundaknya. Dia menuju bangkunya, lantas menatap Kai iba. Dia merogoh tasnya, lantas mengeluarkan 2 buah benda. Dia pun mendekati Kai dan duduk di bangku sampingnya.

"Ini, kemejamu sudah kucuci. Dan ini bekalku. Kau tampak sangat lapar"jelas Kyungsoo, lantas memamerkan _cutie smile_-nya.

Kai meraih tempat bekal Kyungsoo, lantas membukanya. Potongan sosis sapi, dengan nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi tampak tersimpan manis di dalamnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah diperhatikan sebelumnya.

CHU

Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo kilat, membuat Kyungsoo melongo parah. Kai pun memakannya santai. Kyungsoo hanya merona ria. Kai menangkap pemandangan itu, lantas setengah mati berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ah, masakanmu enak juga"puji Kai di tengah acara makannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, Kai memuji makanan Kyungsoo, hanya agar Kyungsoo menampilkan senyuman manis itu –meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa masakan Kyungsoo memang enak. Senyuman yang menurutnya seperti malaikat.

"Ah, kenyangnya! _Gomawo_"sahut Kai, lantas menaruh kotak bekal itu di mejanya.

"Ini seragammu"ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai meraih seragamnya, lantas berjalan ke depan kelas. Dia melepas kaus oblongnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Dia mendekati Kai, lantas meraba punggung gagah Kai. Kai terkaget, lantas buru-buru memakai kemejanya. Namun, sudah terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah melihatnya.

"_Nugu_?"tanya Kyungsoo sendu.

"_Appa_-ku"jawab Kai, lantas berbalik dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Apa yang Kyungsoo lihat? Yang ia lihat adalah– tiga luka simetris yang memanjang di punggung Kai. Luka akibat sabetan-sabetan pisau bekas penganiayaan oleh _appa_-nya terdahulu. Luka yang tidak akan sembuh.

"_Mian, _Kai"sahut Kyungsoo, lantas menunduk sedih.

Kai menjulurkan tangannya, lantas mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo lembut. Dia mengunci tatapan Kyungsoo pada matanya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap sendu Kai. Kai tersenyum manis –dengan kilatan tegar di matanya.

"Kau tidak salah, _chagi_. Tidak ada salah apapun. Percayalah"hibur Kai, lantas mengusap lembut surai kelam malam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Kai pun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, lantas mengajaknya keliling sekolah. Kyungsoo pun tidak menolak.

-XOXO-

TENG TENG

Sekolah pun dimulai. Kyungsoo tengah menggambar di _note_-nya, ketika Kai mendekatinya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, lantas menyenggol Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh, lantas menutup _note_-nya cepat.

"Apa itu? Boleh aku lihat?"tanya Kai seraya tersenyum remeh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Malu, itu yang ia rasakan. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Kai membungkuk perlahan, lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ya. Jam 3, kutunggu di atap gedung 2"bisiknya dengan seduktif, lantas melenggang keluar bersama Sehun.

Kyungsoo merona, lantas tersenyum malu-malu. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo, lantas berpikir sejenak.

"Tunggu sebentar! Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sangat senang. Apa kau–"ucap Baekhyun terputus.

"_Nde_. Aku sudah mulai membukanya untuk dirinya"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah gila, Kyung! Kalau kau membuka hatimu untuk dirinya, apa jadinya nanti! Dia akan memainkanmu seperti boneka, lantas akan membuangmu ke tempat pembuangan sampah!"tegas Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Baekkie. Tenanglah"gumam Kyungsoo, lantas keluar kelas.

"Kau sudah gila, Kyung"gumam Baekhyun.

-XOXO-

Sudah jam 3 sore. Sekolah juga sudah pulang. Kyungsoo pun teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan Kai. Dia pun naik ke atap gedung 2, lantas menunggu. Dia mengeluarkan _note_-nya, lantas mulai menggambar.

"Menunggu lama?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Tampak Kai tengah tersenyum manis, dengan tangan dilipat di dadanya. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu. Kai pun mendekatinya, lantas duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum pernah aku mengincar seseorang yang sama dalam beberapa hari. Biasanya aku akan mengincar 2 orang yang berbeda"gumam Kai.

"_Jinjja_?"kaget Kyungsoo ketika mendengar ucapan Kai.

"_Nde_, _for sure_"jawab Kai.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, lantas mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata elang Kai. Kai tersenyum manis –sangat tulus. Kyungsoo mengerjap, lantas ikut tersenyum.

"Kyung, nanti malam, kau mau jalan? Mau, kan?"tanya Kai, terdengar hati-hati.

"A-_arraseo_"sahut Kyungsoo yang –sebenarnya– agak ragu.

-XOXO-

Malam hari, Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Kai di depan rumahnya. Kai bilang ia akan menjemputnya pada pukul 7 malam. Kyungsoo sudah mengenakan pakaian paling bagus, dan juga sudah mendapat izin dari kakaknya, Minjoon.

TIN TIN

Terdengar suara klakson. Kyungsoo menoleh, lantas tersenyum senang. Kai mengendarai motornya, lantas berhenti di depan Kyungsoo.

CKIT!

"Menunggu lama?"tanya Kai, digelengi Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum, lantas menepuk jok belakangnya. Kyungsoo duduk, lantas terdiam. Ia mengingat luka panjang yang ada di punggung Kai, yang kini tertutupi kemeja.

"_Kajja_"ucap Kai.

Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya. Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kai malu-malu. Kai hanya terkekeh, lantas melajukan motornya menjauh.

Tidak ada perbincangan. Kai fokus pada jalanan, sedangkan Kyungsoo fokus pada pikirannya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung gagah Kai, lantas tersenyum malu-malu. Kai hanya tersenyum di balik helmnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Kai.

"Eh? Kukira kau sudah merencanakan mau kemana!"kaget Kyungsoo.

"_Aniya_. Kau mau kemana?"tanya Kai.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, lantas mengangguk.

"Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin sekali kudatangi"gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apapun itu, kita akan ke sana"ucap Kai.

-XOXO-

"Di sini?"kaget Kai.

Tampak Sungai Han mengalir lembut di jalurnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lantas tersenyum imut. Kai terkekeh gemas, lantas menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun mencari bangku di pinggir Sungai Han.

"Ah, suasananya romantis sekali"gumam Kai ketika melihat kelap-kelip lampu yang menghiasi pohon-pohon di pinggir Sungai Han.

"Aku sudah lama tidak kemari"gumam Kyungsoo, lantas menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah menengadahkan tangannya –meraih dedaunan yang gugur. Kai tersenyum kecil, lantas tertunduk. Dia mengingat kelakuan _appa_-nya yang begitu kejam.

TAP

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Tampak Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dengan tatapan jernihnya. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lantas mengecupnya lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang ada di saat aku sedih"gumam Kai seraya mengelus tangan mulus Kyungsoo.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengakui diriku"balas Kyungsoo, lantas terkekeh renyah.

"Aku melakukannya, karena benci dengan setiap orang yang mendekatimu"ucap Kai.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai mereka"ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai menyelami mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap imut, lantas tersenyum manis. Kai tersenyum manis, seakan-akan bebannya menguap tanpa sisa hanya dengan mata bulat yang _innocent_ itu. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bersyukur telah dilahirkan di dunia ini –setelah semua penderitaannya.

PIP PIP

_Handphone_ Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo meraba kantung belakangnya, lantas mengernyit ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Baekkie?"gumam Kyungsoo.

PIP

"_Yeoboseyo_?"sapa Kyungsoo.

"_Kyungie, aku sedang ada di rumahmu, tapi Minjoon hyung bilang kau sedang keluar dengan Kai. Apa– itu benar?_"

"Ah, _nde_. _Waeyo_?"tanya Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

"_Ya, Kyungie! Kau tahu? Dia akan menyerangmu! Luhan hyung pernah bercerita saat dia dimasuki Kai! Kai pasti akan merayumu agar menuruti keinginannya! Kau harus berhati-hati!_"

"_Nde_, Baekkie. Akan kuingat"jawab Kyungsoo, lantas memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

"_Nugu_?"timpal Kai tiba-tiba.

"Ah, i-itu– Minjoon _hyung_ bilang rumah akan kosong. A-aku disuruh menginap di rumahmu– ups!"pekik Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya.

Kai terkekeh renyah, lantas mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dengan takut-takut.

"Aku tidak percaya kakakmu mempersilahkan kau pergi bersama _namja_ brengsek sepertiku"gumam Kai, lantas menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Baekhyun bilang, Kai akan selalu berusaha merayu agar korbannya mau menurutinya, tapi ini– berbeda.

-XOXO-

Sampailah mereka di rumah Kai. Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo masuk dengan takut-takut. Tampak kamar yang rapi dan terawat.

"Kamarmu bersih, tidak seperti _namja_ lain"puji Kyungsoo seraya duduk di kursi malas Kai.

"Ini memang kebiasaanku yang memang agak risih dengan kotoran"jawab Kai seraya duduk di kasurnya.

Kai memberikan isyarat agar Kyungsoo ke hadapannya. Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Kai, lantas memeluk leher Kai. Kai memendam kepalanya pada dada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merona amat merah.

"_Saranghae_"gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo agak kaget.

"Na-_nado saranghae_"jawab Kyungsoo agak ragu.

"Kau tahu? Aku memiliki hasrat yang kuat kepadamu"gumam Kai seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kai menatap manik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Kai ragu, lantas menggigit bibirnya. Ekspresi yang sangat imut di matanya. Kai bisa mengartikan ekspresi itu, lantas mengangguk maklum.

"Aku takkan memaksamu"gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo kembali kaget.

Kata-kata Baekhyun terngiang di telinganya.

"_Ya, Kyungie! Kau tahu? Dia akan menyerangmu! Luhan hyung pernah bercerita saat dia dimasuki Kai! Kai pasti akan merayumu agar menuruti keinginannya! Kau harus berhati-hati!_"

Kyungsoo mengerjap heran, lantas berusaha berpikir jernih. _Kenapa Kai tidak merayuku?_; pikirnya tidak habis pikir. Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Kai. Tulus tanpa kebohongan. Kyungsoo mulai sadar akan sesuatu.

Ya, Kai memperlakukannya berbeda...

TBC or END, yak?

**A/N : Buat informasi, khusus chapter ini, ada beberapa adegan yg author ambil dari novel Our Story-nya Orizuka. Buat fans Orizuka pasti tau, dong, yang mana. Btw, author recommend novel ini banget, deh! Khkhkh~**

**Sebenernya, author masih sedih soal yg problem Kris, tapi author tau klo Kris bisa milih yg terbaik buat dia..**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	4. Chapter 4 END

_**(Chaptered) 'I Wanna Love You' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Eunhyuk and Donghae – I Wanna Love You

Cast : Kim Jong-in (Kai), Do Kyungsoo, dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, lil bit Lemon, Romance, Naughty!Kai (YLR)

Couple : KaiSoo *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I know if I'm a jerk, but _**'I Wanna Love You'**_! #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat ****KAISOO****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Warning! Author masih polos, lho! Ingat! . Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Eunhyuk & Donghae – I Wanna Love You ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Kau tahu? Aku memiliki hasrat yang kuat kepadamu"gumam Kai seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. _

_ Kai menatap manik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Kai ragu, lantas menggigit bibirnya. Ekspresi yang sangat imut di matanya. Kai bisa mengartikan ekspresi itu, lantas mengangguk maklum._

"_Aku takkan memaksamu"gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo kembali kaget._

_ Kata-kata Baekhyun terngiang di telinganya. _

"_Ya, Kyungie! Kau tahu? Dia akan menyerangmu! Luhan hyung pernah bercerita saat dia dimasuki Kai! Kai pasti akan merayumu agar menuruti keinginannya! Kau harus berhati-hati!"_

_ Kyungsoo mengerjap heran, lantas berusaha berpikir jernih. Kenapa Kai tidak merayuku?; pikirnya tidak habis pikir. Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Kai. Tulus tanpa kebohongan. Kyungsoo mulai sadar akan sesuatu._

_ Ya, Kai memperlakukannya berbeda..._

_._

_-I Wanna Love You-_

_._

_._

Chapter 4 ^^

"M-_mwo_?"kaget Kyungsoo seraya mengapit kedua pipi Kai.

"Aku serius. Aku takkan memaksamu"jawab Kai, lantas mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku tidak mau menghancurkan permata langka dalam dirimu. Sudah cukup aku menghancurkan permata-permata lain, dan kini aku takkan menghancurkan lagi. Aku akan menjaganya"lanjut Kai seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekap leher Kai semakin erat. Kyungsoo mencengkram rambut Kai, membuatnya menjadi berantakan.

TES

Kai merasakan rasa yang aneh. Kepalanya serasa basah. Kai mendongak, lantas terkaget. Tampak Kyungsoo tengah meneteskan air mata-air mata lainnya, membuat Kai panik.

"A-apa aku menyakitimu!? Mana yang sakit!? Katakan!?"pekik Kai panik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lantas tersenyum miris. Kai mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya, lantas tersenyum lembut.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk menangis seperti ini. Katakanlah apa maumu, agar kau berhenti menangis"gumam Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, lantas tersenyum imut. Kai membalas tatapan itu dengan sangat lembut. Tiba-tiba–

CHU!

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai dengan gerakan cepat. Kini, Kyungsoo melumatnya lembut. Kai memejamkan matanya. Kai menekan pinggang Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, lantas memperdalam ciuman itu. Kyungsoo mengapit pipi Kai dengan tangan mungilnya. Tangan kanan Kai mengapit wajah Kyungsoo, mengusap pipi mulus _namja_ bermata bulat itu.

-XOXO-

"Eungh"terdengar lenguhan merdu seorang _namja_.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, lantas membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajah Kai sangat dekat dengannya. _Apa yang sudah kulakukan dengannya!?_; pikirnya berkecamuk. Kyungsoo menatap ke bawah dengan takut-takut. Pakaian lengkap, tak ada rasa nyeri.

"_Annyeong, chagi_"

Kyungsoo mengerjap imut. Tampak Kai masih memejamkan mata, dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Dia pun membuka matanya, lantas menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta.

"Ka-kau tidak melakukan 'itu', kan?"ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Kau tidak mau. Aku tak mau memaksa"jawab Kai seraya mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tadi malam sudah cukup bagiku"lanjut Kai, membuat Kyungsoo merona parah.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

_Flashback_

_ Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut. Dia takut menyakiti Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kai mencium seseorang dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan –seakan itu adalah first kiss-nya yang haruslah berkesan. Kyungsoo pun mulai melenguh. Kai meraba-raba bokong Kyungsoo, lantas meremasnya pelan._

_PLAK!_

_ Kyungsoo memukul tangan Kai, namun masih dalam posisi berciuman. Kai menjauhkan tangannya, lantas hanya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang terlalu ramping untuk ukuran namja. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher tegas Kai._

_TES TES_

_ Saliva mereka menetes dari bibir masing-masing –terutama bibir Kyungsoo. Kai pun mulai menghisap saliva yang mengalir dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dari mulut, dagu, hingga ke lehernya. Kai menciptakan banyak kissmark di situ._

"_Ahh, Kaihhhh"desah Kyungsoo tak tertahankan._

_ Kai mengecup, menggigit, dan menghisap leher itu, menciptakan tanda kebiruan yang menyatakan bahwa 'Do Kyungsoo belongs to Kim Jong-in'. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Kai, melepaskan seluruh hasratnya._

"_Ahh, Kaihhh ahhh"desah Kyungsoo._

_ Setelah merasa leher Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan mahakaryanya, Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Kai sayu, meminta lebih._

"_Kau mulai horny. Aku takkan melakukan apa yang tidak boleh aku lakukan"gumam Kai._

"_A-aku tidak horny"elak Kyungsoo gugup._

"_Kau mulai horny. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri bila aku tidak menahan hal ini. Setidaknya sampai waktunya tiba"jelas Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menunduk sedih._

"_Arraseo, Kai"sahut Kyungsoo sedih._

_ Kai mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada pahanya, lantas menuntun kaki indah Kyungsoo untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Tangan Kai mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo. Dia pun menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo._

"_Kau terlalu berharga untuk namja sepertiku. Aku takkan gegabah. Kali ini, aku takkan merusak permata langka"gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo terharu._

_CHU_

_ Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai kilat, lantas tersenyum malu, membuat Kai melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas karena keimutan yang overload dari sosok di hadapannya._

"_Saranghae, Kai"gumam Kyungsoo tulus._

"_Nado saranghae, Kyungie"sahut Kai, lantas mendekap Kyungsoo erat._

_ Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Kai, menghirup kuat wangi vanilla yang memabukkannya. Sampai-sampai, dia tertidur. Kai terkekeh melihat wajah tidur Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu. Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style, lantas menidurkannya pada kasurnya._

"_Jaljayo, chagiya"gumam Kai, lantas mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo._

_ Kai pun mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan possessive, lantas ikut tertidur._

_Flashback off_

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo tengah membaca novel di kelas ketika Baekhyun datang. Wajah Baekhyun sangat khawatir.

"Kyungie!"pekik Baekhyun melengking, membuat semua penghuni kelas terkaget-kaget.

"_Mwo_?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku sangat khawatir denganmu! Bagaimana tadi malam? Dia tidak melukaimu, kan? Dia tidak merenggutnya, kan?"tanya Baekhyun spontan.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu"

Baekhyun menoleh, lantas terkaget. Tampak Kai tengah menatap malas Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Tongkat _baseball_ masih tersampir manis di tangannya. Baekhyun menegak _saliva_-nya susah-susah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memasang tampang polosnya.

"Aku tidak setega itu, bung"ucap Kai dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Ah, n-_nde_. A-aku permisi"ucap Baekhyun ketakutan, lantas melenggang keluar.

Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan sebal, lantas menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap lucu, lantas kembali membaca novelnya.

SRET!

"_Ya_! Itu novelku!"pekik Kyungsoo seraya berusaha merebut novel itu.

Kai mengalihkan kepemilikan novel itu pada Sehun. Sehun pun meraihnya, lantas membawanya keluar.

"Kembalikan!"pekik Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"_Aniya_, hingga kau mau menemaniku ke kantin"ucap Kai.

"M-_mwo_? Ka-kantin?"kaget Kyungsoo.

"_Nde, chagi_. _Kajja_"ucap Kai seraya memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, lantas menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dengan tingkah Kai yang begitu –memaksa.

Di perjalanan, orang-orang menatap heran pada kedua sejoli itu. Kyungsoo merasa risih, lantas berkali-kali mengusap lengan kekar Kai karena gugup. Sedangkan Kai hanya berjalan santai, dengan tangan masih terikat manis dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun memilih bangku yang hanya untuk berdua.

SRET

Kai menarik kursi, lantas mempersilakannya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu, lantas duduk. Kai pun memasang tisu di paha Kyungsoo.

"Kai, semua orang melihat kita"bisik Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"tanya Kai lembut.

"Aku malu"jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, jadi _nae_ Kyungie malu, _eoh_?"gumam Kai.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak malu"jawab Kai.

CHU!

Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kaget –tak terkecuali Kyungsoo sendiri. Kai mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo, lantas beralih ke bangku di samping Kyungsoo. Dia pun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dengan _possessive_, membuat beberapa mantan Kai merasa iri –sekaligus kagum.

"Kai, ki-kita kan belum resmi pacaran"gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Jadi kau mau kita pacaran!?"kaget Kai, terdengar ke seluruh penjuru.

"Mak-maksudku–"ucap Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Kai berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap heran. Kai pun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, lantas menatap lembut Kyungsoo. Tatapan yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun di dunia ini –bahkan kepada orang tuanya sekalipun.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, karena kita sendiri belum terlalu dekat. Tapi, ini kulakukan dari hati terdalamku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini tepat atau tidak, tapi– aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"gumam Kai, membuat Kyungsoo meluluh.

"Saat kesan pertama kita, aku mungkin memang mengesalkan, menyebalkan, bahkan sudah merebut _first kiss_-mu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf akan hal itu. Tapi, saat aku menatap matamu, aku merasa bahwa– aku harus melindungimu. Entah kenapa. Aku hanya merasa, dan hatiku bergetar setuju dengan perasaanku itu. Aku merasa bahwa– aku harus menjagamu, menjadi pelindungmu, dan meraihmu. Bukan maksud _sex_ atau apapun berbau hal itu, tapi dengan maksud lain. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi– hatiku bergetar ketika melihatmu. Dan saat Jonghyun _seonsaengnim_ hampir merebutnya darimu, aku benar-benar marah– entah kenapa. Padahal, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan orang-orangincaranku, tapi saat aku melihatmu ditarik ke dalam gudang, saat itulah aku merasa marah. Aku sangat marah, sangat-sangat marah. Aku melampiaskan kemarahanku pada tubuh Jonghyun _seonsaengnim_. Membuatnya berdarah-darah. Saat melihatmu menangis, aku sedih. Hatiku remuk. Dan– aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat kita berduaan di kamar, aku merasa sangat-sangat bahagia! Sangat bahagia! _Unreasonable_! Benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kebahagiaan yang– benar-benar membahagiakan! A-aku sendiri tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang seperti itu! Akhirnya, aku sadar. Saat aku berkaca di cermin, ada sesuatu di mataku. Aku menelusurinya, dan ternyata itu adalah–"ucap Kai terputus.

"Cinta"gumam Kyungsoo, membuat Kai mendongak kagum.

"_Saranghae_, Do Kyungsoo. _Neomu johahaeyo_. _Noyege nan _Kim Jong-in. Manusia brengsek yang mencintai seorang malaikat suci sepertimu"ungkap Kai tegas, membuat semua yang mendengarnya terharu.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, lantas menggeleng-geleng. Kai menunduk lesu.

"_Gwaechana_. Kau memang pantas untuk tidak menerimaku. Aku takkan memaksa"ucap Kai lesu seraya melepas pelan genggamannya –mengira kalau Kyungsoo menolaknya.

GREP!

Kyungsoo mendekap Kai erat, lantas menyurukkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Kai. Kai mengerjap kaget, lantas membalas pelukan itu. Kyungsoo mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang tegas Kai. Kai pun bangun seraya mendekap Kyungsoo.

"_Nado– saranghae_, Kim Jong-in. Walaupun kau itu _jerk_, tapi aku tak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Bersamamu saja, sudah membuatku senang"jawab Kyungsoo, membuat Kai terkaget.

Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya, lantas tersenyum manis pada Kai. Kai membalas senyuman itu. Dia pun memajukan wajahnya dan–

CHU

Bibir itu saling berpagutan, dengan cinta yang mengaliri keduanya. Tak lama setelahnya–

PROK PROK PROK

Tepuk tangan terdengar membahana. Mereka mengakhiri ciumannya, lantas mengendarkan pandangannya. Mereka pun saling berpandangan, lantas terkekeh renyah. Mereka pun kembali berpelukan. Dengan cinta yang murni.

-XOXO-

"Pada awalnya, aku hanya memandangmu sebatas boneka mainan. Tapi kemudian, rasa _possessive_ ini menguasai diriku, mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah sekedar boneka mainan. Kau adalah perhiasan yang harus kujaga. Ya, kau memanglah perhiasan. Tiba dalam hidupku di saat aku sudah putus asa akan hancurnya kehidupanku sebagai seorang _jerk_. Aku ingin mencintaimu, dan aku tak lagi menyesal telah lahir ke dunia ini" –Kim Jong-in.

"Aku mungkin kesal saat kesan pertama kita. Kau merebut _first kiss_-ku. Tapi, lambat laun, aku mulai bersyukur, bahwa yang merebutnya adalah kau. Kau memang _jerk_, tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau pastilah memiliki hati. Dan akan aku pastikan, bahwa hatimu itu hanyalah untukku. Aku memperbolehkanmu untuk mencintaiku. Cintailah aku, dan ayo, kita mulai lagi dari awal" –Do Kyungsoo.

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #ditepuk baekkie

**YO YO YO MAN! FF akhirnya selesai! Yey! Setelah ini, author udah nyiapin FF lain. Couplenya rahasia... Yang pasti, author harap, kalian semua tetep stay tune di sini!**

**Author masih kepikiran soal Kris, tapi author sadar, kalo author cuman bisa pasrah sama keputusan dia. Dia mau keluar apa kagak, thats up to him. So that, just believe him. Yayaya, itu aja sih ^^**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


End file.
